SWAT Van
|body_style = Step-up van |vehicle_type = Commercial Emergency vehicle |capacity = 4 (driver, passenger, two in rear) |appearances = Driver: Parallel Lines Driver 76 |related = Courier Prison Van }} The SWAT Van is an armored truck used by the SWAT in Driver: Parallel Lines and Driver 76. Design Being based on the Grumman-Olson P-800, the SWAT Van has a very large and boxy shape, and shares the same chassis and body design as the Courier. Being a large step up van, bearing the SWAT logo, it acts as New York SWAT's only operated vehicle in service. It has basic circular head lamps, and a large square grill, and an addition ram bar attached. Its main window isn't bullet proof, but it very strong, with a window separator in the center. The front features a mounted light bar, almost identical to the one found on the M700, except it is has been enlarged. On the rear, two large doors are found, with the SWAT emblem split between them. A small standing point on the rear, supported by two metal supports can be found. The rear features no emergency lights, other than the standard rear-lights, reversing lights, and brake lights. The side holds the SWAT emblem, as well as a large white stripe followed by "SWAT" text on the side. See the Gallery below for more visual detail. Performance As expected, the SWAT Van has sluggish acceleration and a mediocre top speed, however, it is still an improvement from the Courier. The vehicle has slightly more traction than the Courier, and the handing is an improvement, however, it can still become irresponsive at high speeds, to the point that the wheels can be seen turning but the van fails to move significantly. The durability is another major improvement, thanks to the additional ram bar, and reiforced bodywork. The vehicle features and very groany, low-revving engine, that sounds to be a diesel engine. It is laid in a front configuration, powering motion through a rear-wheel-drive drivetrain. Performance Overview Gallery Screenshots= SWAT Van.jpg|Front of the SWAT Van. SWAT Van Rear.jpg|Rear of the SWAT Van. SWAT Van 1.jpg|A SWAT Van in chase. SWATVan-DPL-Garage.jpg|A SWAT Van in the Garage. SWATVan-DPL-Gameplay.jpg|A SWAT Van in gameplay. SWATVan-DPL-Texture.png|Texture. SWATVan-DPL-DamageTexture.png|Damage Texture. Courier-DPL-WheelTexture.png|Wheel Texture. |-| Design= Locations ;1978 Era *Only spawns when the player has killed numerous police officers and destroyed a police helicopter. It will pursue the player or respond in the vicinity. ;2006 Era *Same as the 1978 Era, however, the vehicle becomes significantly more common. Trivia *In Driver 76 the PC and the Wii version of Driver: Parallel Lines, the SWAT Van has a siren. It shares the siren with the Zartex in both eras, while in the Xbox and PlayStation 2 versions, the vehicle lacks a siren and posses a standard horn, similar to the Prison Van. *As the texture for the side of the van isn't mirrored, and is simply pasted on both sides, the red and white markers appear on different sides of the van on either side. See Also *Courier - Stock variant. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:1978 Era Vehicles Category:Commercial Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vans Category:1976 Era Vehicles